


Stories, Stowaways and Pirate Ships

by Veewritessometimes



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Adventures, BAMF Inej Ghafa, Boats and Ships, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, F/M, Friendship, Jesper is bad at hiding, Letters, M/M, Pirates, Seafaring, Stowaways, and being quiet, captain inej ghafa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veewritessometimes/pseuds/Veewritessometimes
Summary: In which Kaz buys a pirate ship, Jesper and Wylan are accidental stowaways, and Inej writes letters to Nina telling her of all their adventures.
Relationships: Inej Ghafa/Nina Zenik friendship, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Kudos: 5





	Stories, Stowaways and Pirate Ships

**Author's Note:**

> So I think there’s this thing called the Grishaverse Big Bang going on but it’s a tumblr thing and I’m not really on tumblr so I don’t really know how it works.  
> I don’t think this is part of that but I just had the idea for this and I love these guys too much not to write it so here we are. I hope you enjoy :)

_Dear Nina,  
I’m finally setting off today, after Kaz asking one more favour of me. Sometimes I wish he would just say that he missed me and wants me to stay, but then he wouldn’t be Kaz.  
I also wish that I could stay, but I know I can’t. It’s selfish of me even to think that. I can’t have Kaz all the time, and after all, his life shouldn’t be worth more than anyone else’s. Kaz can get by on his own, and I have people to save._

_Anyway, you’ll never guess what was in 4th harbour today… a HUGE pirate ship! While I was in Ketterdam I heard rumours that there were pirate ships in the waters near Novyi Zem and then when I went to check on my ship in the harbour, there it was. Nobody knew who it belonged to, so of course Kaz wanted me to find out for him. Turns out it’s just some man who’s really into old ships, but everyone else in Ketterdam thinks there are pirates walking the streets. That definitely sounds more exciting.  
Even if that one isn’t owned by actual pirates, there might be some real ones out in the sea near Novyi Zem so I’ll have to look out for them. I know it’s just a rumour, but rumours do usually have some truth to them. You can never be too careful. Even Kaz is worried but of course he’s trying to hide it._

_Don’t you worry about me though, I’ll be completely fine. I always am. I’m leaving soon and then I’m going to head northeast towards Ravka, where I’ll stop in Os Kervo to send you another letter. Perhaps if you have some free time we could meet up._

_Lots of love,  
Inej _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how often I’m going to do chapters but hopefully it won’t take too long. Until then, why not let me know what you thought so far?

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback/criticism/suggestion is welcome!  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
